


Bysithea 30 Minute Writing Challenge Pieces

by MinervaFeatherflight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFeatherflight/pseuds/MinervaFeatherflight
Summary: A series of mini scenarios where Lysithea and sometimes Byleth are used around whatever me and a few other Bysithea writers from here wrote on a thirty minute timer with a random genre. Enjoy my side of the stories.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 5





	1. Bleeding Reality (Drama Category)

**Author's Note:**

> The story you are about to read was the first of my stories in the series of weekly writing challenge meetings with other writers, novice and pro alike. The genre that was randomly generated was drama, enjoy!

Lysithea stared out of the window bleakly, it was a rainy day; torrential downfalls called on the Fodlan Forecast and Lysithea hated nothing more than being unable to go outside and get what she needed done. "There's no point in the day if I can't get what I need done." Lysithea told herself this a number of times before when those bastard Imperial mages had finally left her after all that torment many years ago. How could they leave her like a piece of trash you see on the floor after you've gotten warm underneath your covers at night when they brutally experimented on all of her family. The pain, horror, agony, excruciating memories she had to endure. Such was the curse she was fated to bear, and what did she gain in response? A frail body and shitty days like this where her 'won' freedom doesn't do her any good. Exhausted but feeling angered, Lysithea lay back down in her bed where she found her phone digging into her lower back.

"Eh, screw it." Lysithea slurred a bit inside her head, feeling groggy and as if she was under the ocean. Glad at the sight of her bed. The sleepy fifteen year old rolled over and tucked herself under her covers, not caring about her phone and turned off her lamp. She closed her eyes abruptly, hoping the sleep would find her faster and propel her through this dreary, dreadful day.

A few painfully slow minutes creaked by on her clock and she began to feel more heavy-lidded, it was almost like tiny grains of sand were weighing down her eyelids until they would no longer be allowed to see the bleak and stormy outside. "Pfft, fine with me. I didn't want to see the outside anyways. It feels like I was robbed of my freedom and independence, and those are the feelings that hit me the most." Just then her phone buzzed three separate times. Lysithea ignored it, hoping it would fade if she didn't answer or check it but they kept sending little vibrations up her spine so she tossed around in her bed until she rummaged her phone out from under her and powered on the screen and entered in her 29 letter password. "Gotta keep it protected, I always say." She mumbled to herself out loud. Guess it's kind of like me in a way. I keep myself so sheltered and bunkered up, but I have to. I feel threatened if I open up to people, like they'll blackmail me or take advantage of me somehow.

She noticed Marianne and Claude had messaged her. Claude's text read "Is it true you have been experimented on?" Marianne's read "Are you okay to talk, Lysithea? I hope I'm not being too much of a bother to you right now." "What was going ON?!" Lysithea freaked out. She frantically texted back to Claude and told him he was not to tell a soul and asked how he found out, to which he responded, "Hilda accidentally blabbed it Dorothea and Dorothea told the faculty about it to gain leverage on you because she wants to marry Byleth and get her competition out of the way. You still down for Minecraft Parkour later tonight?" Lysithea furiously texted Dorothea, who sent her smiling devil emojis and a text that Lyaithea read: "Now I've finally got you out of the way. Don't even think about trying to get it on with Byleth now." Lysithea started to tear up in anger.

"You motherfucker! Do you even know what you've done?! What the hell?!"

Dorothea replied: There's no way Byleth wants to date a girl who has all these mental issues! He's better off with me.

Lysithea retorted angrily: "Fuck you sicko! Who do you think you are?!"

Dorothea: "You'll die soon anyways, I'll live longer."

Lysithea screamed and cried but she was woken up by the sound of a message on her phone. She looked at her phone groggily and stammered "I-I'm awake?! It was all a dream?" She danced around the room but when she opened her phone up, she saw a text from Dorothea who said "I've got you now? Still sleeping, bitch?!"


	2. The Day That Started it All (Adventure Category)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The random number generator gave us adventure this time to work with, which can be really hard when having to complete it in 30 minutes. Enjoy!

Lysithea packed her bags from home and waved goodbye to her lovely parents.

"Goodbye, my loving parents." Lysithea gave them one last smile and looked out at the great world beyond. She saddled on her horse and began to ride off on her journey to Garreg Mach, admiring the trees and landscape along the way. She wasn't sure what to think about the journey ahead of her. She didn't know who she would meet or which dorm side she'd end up in. Her nerves spiked up and down rapidly but she calmed herself down by looking up at the beautiful blue sky with the lazy clouds scrolling by. The atmosphere really affected Lysithea's mood and personality, she was always really in tune with nature and it calmed her down often when she got a view of the outside world when she was experimented on by those horrible bastard mages. Every time she stared out of the window she would feel free of everything, like her hopes hadn't diminished yet. 

The daydreaming fifteen year old came back to her senses, noticing her surroundings have changed from lush, green fields to a beautiful, sparkly ocean with a breeze of salt water blowing towards her, lifting up her gorgeous but haunting white hair. She was about to change onto the left path when she noticed over the horizon a cloud of smoke coming from the village of Remire. Being the kind natured young girl that she was, Lysithea decided to investigate and see if she could help. A few minutes of galloping at full speed and she had arrived in the chaotic, nightmare fuel of a scene that was a battle between two mercenaries, a couple of noble kids, Claude, whom she knew of through word of mouth and sketches and then a few bandits who were roughing them up and scaring the citizens of the quaint little village. Two of the bandits had already been defeated but one was flanking the blonde haired Noble. Lysithea quickly casted a Miasma spell at the bandit and he crumbled and fell to the ground. Dimitri looked around after the bandit clutched his stomach and doubled over onto the ground but he couldn't spot anyone and decided he'd bring it up later. Kostas, the bandit leader, ran up on the girl Noble and Lysithea realized she couldn't do anything about it so she called out "Dive out of the way!" Kostas was then defeated by the blue haired mercenary with ease. The way he deflected it made him look dashing, which made her heart flutter and skip a beat. She was about to reveal herself and ask if they were all okay when some knights came up to them and started talking to the blonde haired older mercenary. The two chatted for a while and Lysithea heard they were the Knights of Seiros and that they would guide them back to Garreg Mach monastery. Lysithea wanted to pop in and ask to tag along but she got a bit distracted by staring at the blue haired mercenary who she thought was kind of hot and before she knew it, they were off.

When she finally caught up to them, the blonde haired Noble who was apparently Dimitri, the Prince of Faerghus had mentioned that someone killed a bandit that was about to attack him but he didn't know who it was. The others said to be on alert in case they were an enemy since they didn't reveal themselves and then went back to their conversation. They eventually arrived at Garreg Mach and the knight whose name was Alois opened the gates for them. Lysithea had to sneak in with her horse undetected and thought she did until a woman said "And who is that cutie with you?" Everyone turned around to look at Lysithea, who blushed on instinct. "Uhh… Hello all!" The blue haired mercenary looked at her and offered her a mini cake, to which she happily accepted. "Thank you." "No problem." He replied.

Link to a Bysithea discord I run with many other AO3 Bysithea writers, artists and fans: https://discord.gg/8ZjK5zk

We're dedicated to our ship and we want to share our home and creativity with everyone here as well. With writers like myself, SuperbOwl, Kenji1104 and Hazeel and artists like dannex009, we offer a lot of conversation about the ship, the behind the scenes prompts, funny dialogue and even teasers to what is to come in our stories. Drop by and chat with us some time, just tell the others you discovered the server through me. (I'm kidding about that last part). <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to join the Bysithea discord if you are a fan of the ship! Much love. - MinervaFeatherflight.


	3. Bait and SWITCH (Horror Category)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate had given us the horror genre to work with in this session. Enjoy my version of horror dealing with Lysithea, though I believe it seems more like a comedy than horror lol

Lysithea and Byleth were supposed to meet up and get their freak on this horrifying night, but it turns out Byleth never showed up to their meeting place, making Lysithea at first feel a little mad. "There's no possible way he stood me up like this." Lysithea deducted while calming down after feeling like her head was about to explode from the steam she had amassed from her anger. "There just has to be a reason for this and it's got me really worried for him." Lysithea surveyed her surroundings carefully to see if she could spot any sign of any living soul still being up but she couldn't see anyone, not even a light on. After a few seconds of contemplation, Lysithea decided to find Annette, one of her best friends. Surely she would help her. The slightly worried and less turned on Queen of Fodlan ran up to Annette's room but when she knocked, she realized the door was open, it swung open with ease, showing signs that the room had been broken into. "Oh my Sothis!" Lysithea cried out, checking to see if Annette was harmed in the room at all. After noticing Annette was not in the room, she quickly ran over to the next room, almost forcing herself mentally to chalk it up as Annette got clumsy and forgot to lock the door when she left, but one thing kept eating at her mind, Annette was extremely picky about being organized and never left anything on the ground.

Lysithea decided to run to Felix's room since Annette was his girlfriend but the same thing had happened when she went to knock on his door, it swung open when she knocked, displaying a messy room once again. Now the room Lysithea expected. Felix didn't see his room being tidy as necessary as his training and often let Annette clean it up for him but if something had happened to Felix of all people, one of the strongest Lysithea knew, she truly had a reason to be terrified. The last stop she had to make was down in the Abyss, but to her shock and surprise, there was nobody around, not even an abandoned dog or dusty clothed kid.

Lysithea began to jog at a quickened pace, her mind sending her ideas of her worst thoughts. She wasn't able to shut her mind's rambling off either. She turned around the corner to the entrance of the room but felt something pass through her which made her want to throw up. The white haired maiden had prepared herself for this feeling for years, the feeling of a ghost trying to haunt her and she was absolutely terrified. She ran so fast she didn't even notice the water flowing on the sides of the pathway down in Abyss. She stumbled and fell in head-first, falling unconscious and when she awoke, she was sitting in water with a figure in the darkness laughing coldly at her. "It's time for my revenge." The figure called out. Lysithea recognized the voice as the Death Knight and went to fire off a Dark Spikes T at his horse but where she aimed, she missed her mark. "I don't have my horse this time, I learned from my past mistakes." "FUUUUUUUUCK!" Lysithea thought to herself. "I have to run or he'll slaughter me!" Lysithea took off once again but was so disoriented she ran the wrong way and into him. The panic made her succumb to falling unconscious again but when she woke up this time she found Annette and Felix, Ingrid and Sylvain, Edelgard and Dimitri, Claude and Hilda and Byleth all staring at her, looking concerned. "Glad you're up my love!" Byleth called out. "I'm glad you're alright after that spill." Hilda looked at Lysithea and pointed at Byleth, rolling her eyes at him. "Your husband thought scaring you would help you get your adrenaline up for the couples sex we're all having. He was the Death Knight." Lysithea walked up to him and slapped him, he felt of latex. "ARE YOU STUPID?! YOU ALMOST HAD ME KILLED!!!" Byleth apologized a thousand times until Lysithea finally forgave him and they laughed off the scenario. "So, who is going to start going first?" Dimitri asked curiously. "We will" Claude said. With that, the event kicked off but what Lysithea will never notice is that Byleth had stitches on his neck. She would never even notice the body switch. Muahahahahahahaha!

Link to a Bysithea discord I run with many other AO3 Bysithea writers, artists and fans: https://discord.gg/8ZjK5zk

We're dedicated to our ship and we want to share our home and creativity with everyone here as well. With writers like myself, SuperbOwl, Kenji1104 and Hazeel and artists like dannex009, we offer a lot of conversation about the ship, the behind the scenes prompts, funny dialogue and even teasers to what is to come in our stories. Drop by and chat with us some time, just tell the others you discovered the server through me. (I'm kidding about that last part). <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always and if you're a Bysithea fan, don't forget to join the discord above. Much love! - MinervaFeatherflight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think and don't forget to join that Bysithea discord if you share love for the ship. We've got artists and authors alike as well as a few content creators of Lysithea videos. Drop on by and say hello! Much love!
> 
> There is a reoccurring theme of Bysithea in these where I can put them because Bysithea is my OTP and I write, create, and sing for the Lysithea and Bysithea community. Thanks for reading as always.


End file.
